The 90s with Lincoln
by codywrasman
Summary: Lincoln his family freinds and a crossover charicter Harvey beaks are in the 90s a decade when Nickelodeon had the best shows portable gameboys n64s Nokia cell phones tamagotchi VHS tapes vcrs nirvana Hanson red hot Chile pepers and pearl jam what adventures will await them
1. Chapter 1

DATE March 28 1997 THE LOCATION the loud house in the living room shows a boy wearing an orange shirt named Lincoln and next to him was a 10 year old bird boy named Harvey beaks and they were reading Nickelodeon magazines together and they were listening to music together the ( the song girl is mine by Michael Jackson 1982 ) all of a sudden Luna barges in Luna hey guys I got the new nirvana CD Luna takes the CD out of the CD player Lincoln hey we were listening to that Luna sorry bro here Luna gives him his CD Luna puts the CD in the CD player and music starts playing ( the song smells like a teen spirit by nirvana 1991 ) Lincoln man this music is depressing . Luna Lincoln please has some respect these guys had lost a band member. Harvey really who? Luna Kurt Cobain he shot himself back in 94. Harvey who jeez that's so sad. Luna I know all of a sudden a boy with nice hair enters it was jared wood one of Lincolns freinds jared hey guys guess what. Lincoln what? Jared I just got a portable gameboy Lincoln wow cool jared yeah and it like takes four batteries jared turns on the portable gameboy and starts playing a game all of a sudden another guy enters the house it was me cody me hey guys how's it going Lincoln me oh nothing jared got a new potable gameboy and Luna got a new nirvana CD me cool so who wants to watch rugrats everyone runs to the couch and I turn on the tv to watch rugrats ( the next day ) shows me drinking coffee Lincoln walks in me morning Lincoln morning hey what time is it me it's like 11:26 am Lincoln thanks all of a sudden ( the door bell rings ) me I'll get it I go to answer the door to reveal Harvey beaks me hey Harvey I let Harvey in Harvey just walks to the kitchen me weres jared Harvey he ll be here soon me okay what to eat I just look through the cearals like lucky charms trix golden Graham's Coco puffs me ah fruity pebbles I take the fruity pebbles out of the cabinet I have fruity pebbles while Lincoln and Harvey have Coco pebbles ( the door bell rings agian ) this time to reveal jared me hey jared I welcome jared in to have breakfast together me well soon me and Luna are going to work at the music store so me I just eat my fruity pebbles jared takes his portable gameboy and starts playing Lori hey guys guess what I got me are gonna be less bitchy Lincoln just Snickers at that comment Lori stop being such a rent boy cody me hey stop eating bananas whole you look like your doing something else Lori oh ha ha Lori just drinks her coffee me I check my watch it was now 11:26 me oh we better get going at the car witch is a 1995 red Honda that I drive me well almost to the music store Luna uh huh I turn on the radio and music starts playing ( the song mmm bop by Hanson 1997 ) me oh yeah I like this song we stop at red light and I just sing the song without noticing that people were watching me from there cars Luna with in embarrassed look on her face turns off the radio me hey why did you do that all of a sudden I see people watching me oh my the light turns green me I just drive away with in an embarrassed look on my face me well I turn the radio back on another song plays ( the song never gonna give you up by rick Ashley 1987 ) we just listened to that song instead at the music store I just put a CD into the CD player and music starts playing ( the song basket case by green day 1994 me I just count the money another customer comes and ask weres the Celine Dion section me the d section were else the customer thanks Luna hey I got some posters to put up me really show me Luna well I got nirvana red hot Chile pepers and pearl jam me nice put pearl jam up Luna will do the customer comes back the customer I found some Celine Dion CDs me good ( back at the house ) shows Harvey exercising to a exercise video on VCR jared walks in to see what Harvey is doing jared Harvey what are you doing? Harvey I am exercising jared ah ( the door bell rings ) jared ill get it jared opens the door to reveal clyde jared oh hey clyde hey jared hey I got a new game jared really what is it clyde Mario cart for n64 jared wow nice clyde turns to see Harvey exercising clyde is it me or am I seeing a blue bird with a giant head exorcising to the women on tv Harvey hey I am doing this for my health you know clyde well when your done can we have the tv me and Jared wanna plays some n64 games Harvey sure ( back at the music store ) me here enjoy your red hot Chile pepers CD the customer I will thanks the customer walks out Luna well I put up the pearl jam poster Luna well there it is me great but why is it upside down Luna what Luna turns to see that the poster is upside down Luna aw man me don't worry we can fix it Luna no it can I covered the whole thing with glue it aint going nowhere ( at home ) shows Jared and Clyde play Mario kart on the n64 clyde nice n 64 jared thanks I got it last year clyde cool Luna comes in Luna hey guys I got another CD to play Harvey what is it? Luna pearl jam puts the pearl jam CD in the CD player and music starts playing ( the song even flow by pearl jam 1992 ) I walk in hey guys I am home both Lincoln and Clyde hey cody me hey what are you guys doing? Jared oh clyde got an Mario kart game for the n64 so me okay I just walk to the kitchen ( later on ) shows me Harvey jared Lincoln and Clyde watching rockos modern life the tv shows rocko on the phone. Rocko oh baby oh baby oh baby Mrs bighead rocko? Rocko Mrs bighead? Both rocko and Mrs bighead hang up embarrassed shows me laughing my ass off Harvey I don't understand this Lincoln yeah me oh you find out when you get older I just get up and walk to the kitchen and I spot Lori taking to Bobby on a Nokia cell phone me Lori what's that Lori hang on Bobby what loser me what's that? Lori it's a Nokia cell phone I can call Bobby without the hassle of a telephone now get lost loser me I whisper bitch to Lori I just get some dr pepper out of the fridge and walk back to the living room me well I got the drinks all of a sudden full house comes on me oh I love this show Harvey yeah in the show they have a daughter named Michelle and I have a sister named Michelle me I know Harvey I know jared yeah you have a cute sister Harvey Lincoln uh huh clyde yep we just watch the show the end


	2. Chapter 2 jared gets a job

music starts playing the ( the song man from Milwaukee by Hanson 1997 ) at the music store Luna was organizing CDs into shelves while I was counting money a customer walks towards me. The customer do you guys have any ace of base? Me yes it should be in the a section! The customer walks to the a section . Jared walks in . Jared hey guys guess what? Me what is it buddy? There's a new n 64 game coming out called star fox! Me hmm interesting! Jared yeah it's so interesting but I don't have any money! Me well try to get a job! Jared that's what I am planning to do but where? Luna you could work with us! Jared really? Me yeah but you have to talk to the boss first! Jared okay were is he? Me Wisconsin! Jared aww! Me sorry ( at home ) shows 10 year old Harvey beaks reading a Nickelodeon magazine when he hears something Lori comes in with this purple egg shaped thing making noise . Harvey Lori whats that? Lori it's a tamagotci digital pet! Harvey wow what's that? Lori it's a digital pet you can eat clean it and clean up after or else it will die it it's like almost having a real pet but digital! Harvey wow can I see it Lori no tamagotci doesn't like men or whatever you are! Lori just walks away Harvey just goes back to reading his magazine ( back at the music store) shows me selling a cd to a customer. Me thanks enjoy your backstreet boys cd! The customer oh I will I just love the backstreet boys the customer walks out. Luna hey mind if I put this on? I take the cd to reveal green day. Me sure go ahead! Luna puts the cd on and music starts playing ( the song basket case by green day 1994) me I wonder how how jared is doing with the job search? ( Back at the house) shows jared reading a newspaper Harvey walks in hey guys my family vacation pictures just came in! Jared that's nice Harvey but I am busy here! Harvey with what? Jared well I am looking for a job so I can buy that new star fox game for the n 64! Harvey cool what job are you looking for? Jared well according to the paper theres crime scene clean up but I don't like to clean up after murders or suicides so that out there's lawyer but I don't like to argue and I have to go to law school that's out! Harvey well just keep looking I have faith in you buddy I believe in you! Jared aww thanks harvey! All of a sudden Lincoln shows up. Lincoln hey guys what are you guys doing? Harvey jared is looking for a job! Lincoln oh you know a local grocery store that's is looking for some part time help! Jared hmm a grocery store clerk that seems like a job for me! Lincoln yeah! Jared I'll do it! Jared runs out the door. Harvey go get em buddy! Lincoln yeah! Both Lincoln and Harvey cheer for jared but then stop when he disappears. Lincoln what now? Harvey wanna watch freinds? Lincoln okay both and Harvey walk back to the house to watch freinds on tv ( in my car ) a 1995 red Honda shows Luna and in my car while I was listening to music ( the song I saw the sign by ace of base 1992 ) and I was singing the song while Luna just gave me the what the heck look I look out to see jared running to somewhere jared runs while background music plays ( the song bitter sweet symphony by the verve 1997) the song plays as jared runs through obstacles like traffic cones cars still going and people movie refrigerators finally jared arrives at the grocery store shows jared putting food in bags ( at home ) shows Lori with an annoyed look on her face her tamagotci digital pet was driving her crazy the digital pet wouldn't let her sleep and it kept barking witch annoyed her and it was annoying everyone else I just surf through channels on the tv wondering what to watch the digital pet barking. Lori shut up how much food do you need me turn it off! Lori no if my digital pet dies he will never talk to me agian! Me whatever I just keep surfing through channels Harvey and Lincoln just try to read there Nickelodeon magazines ( elsewhere at the grocery ) store jared just puts groceries in bags the boss jared your doing a good job keep up the good work! Thanks boss ( back at the house Harvey just showed pictures of the family vacation he had. Harvey heres Michelle getting into the water! shows us the picture. Harvey oh and here's Michelle eating some ice cream at the beach! Harvey just show us the picture. me and Lincoln aww jared walks in with a happy look on his face. Jared hey guys! Me hey somebodys happy! Jared yeah becuse the boss likes me and he said I did a good job! Me that's good to hear wanna see Harvey's vacation photos? Jared sure! I give jared a picture of Michelle at the beach? Jared aww! Jared just looks at the cute pictures of Michelle Harvey's cute baby sister all of a sudden Lori's digital pet starts barking starting to annoy us once again. Lori shut up please what do you want from me? Me oh that's it! I take Lori's tamagotci digital pet I open the door and I throw it out the door where the digital pet hits the road and all of a sudden a car runs over the digital pet running it over and destroying it. Lori are you kidding me you killed my digital pet! Me sorry but look on the bright side you can rest easy without getting annoyed now! Lori your right yes finally Lori runs up to her room to go to sleep! At the end of the week jared got his first pay check and manage to get the new n64 star fox game . Me well jared congrats you finally got it! Clyde yes congrats my freind! Jared thanks guys! Clyde come on put the game on! Jared okay here it goes! Jared blows on the bottom of the cartridge first then puts the cartridge on top of the counsel and a image pops up it was the star fox logo. Me it works jared yes clyde so whos gonna play first me I think jared should go first sence sence he earned it! Jared begins playing the game while me clyde Harvey and Lincoln watch. Plays the song bitter sweet symphony. THE END. Please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3 the guilt

April 5 1997 at the music store Luna was putting up a poster and listening to music ( the song pulley wants a cracker by Nirvana 1991 ) Luna" can you believe it it's been 4 years sence kurt cobaine shot himself? Lincoln" I know todays is the anniversary sence his death. Luna" I know that's why we are playing nirvana music all day today in celebration of his life! All of a sudden I walk in with a depressed look on my face. Me" hey guys! Lincoln cody you okay? Me" yeah I am fine! Luna" check out the nirvana poster I put up! Luna" shows me her nirvana poster and I saw Lincoln wearing a Nirvana t shirt. I just started crying and running away Lincoin wow I guess he must be a Nirvana fan! ( At home ) lily was crawling around and all of a sudden a baby blue bird shows up wearing a pink bow and dress it was Michelle Harvey's little baby sister and Jared Lori and Harvey were looking at them. Jared they are so cute. Harvey they are arnt they it's nice that lily and Michelle are getting along! Jared" yeah. Lori just kept talking to Bobby on her Nokia cell phone cause that's just what she dose. Michelle and lily just giggled and played together. ( At the music store ) a kid walks up to me . The kid hello I got some friends coming over to watch recess later got anything music to you know set the tone? Me what's the point you become obsessed with your favorite music group then all of a sudden a band member gets a shotgun and shots himself and the band beaks up! The kid walks back away from me crept out by what I just said. Luna walks up to the kid. Luna sorry about that kid try Hanson the band it's in the h section the kid walks away. Luna I think you should leave! Me why it's my music store! Luna yeah but your depressing the customers look Luna shows me a teenage boy crying and shows me a couple more people crying! Me fine I'll leave. I just grabbed my car keys and just to my car ( back at home ) i just play Mario kart on the n 64 when Harvey sees me. Harvey oh hey cody arnt you supposed to be at work? Me I was but Luna let me go becuse I was depressing the coustomers even though it's my music store and it's in my name but I just left anyway! Harvey ah! Harvey just sat down with me. Harvey in a caring voice care to tell me whats wrong? Me four years ago i wrote a letter crinacising kurt cobaines music a told him that i didn't like his song rape me and any other songs i didn't think he would nt take offense in it but four weeks later I saw the news that Kurt Cobain committed suicide I began to think my letter had killed him I killed kurt cobaine. I start crying but Harvey just Pat's my back telling me that everything will be okay ( back at the music store) Luna was selling a cd to the same kid. Luna here enjoy your Hanson cd! The kid thanks I will the kid walks away. Luna oh have fun watching recess with your friends! The kid thanks! The kid walks out of the music store and Harvey and Lincoln walk in while Luna puts a cd on and music starts playing ( the song smells like a teen spirit by nirvana 1991) Lincoin" Luna you not believe what Harvey told me! Luna what? Harvey cody thinks he killed kurt cobaine! Luna what? Harvey yeah apparently back in 1994 weeks before Kurt shot himself he wrote a letter to kurt crinacising Kurt's music that he didn't like the song rape me and the others and he sent the letter to kurt and weeks later kurt shot himself and cody thinks his letter killed him! Luna" jeez no wonder he's depressed he must be full of guilt! Harvey oh believe me he is! Luna were is he now? ( Back at the house ) shows me listening to music ( the song everybody hurts by r.e.m 1993) jared just looks at me the depressing song was making Michelle and lily cry. Lori will tell him to turn off that depressing song hes making the babys crying and they are drowning Bobby's voice on the phone! Jared I tried but he hissed at me! Lori oh please! Lori walks to the stereo but before she could take the cd out I hissed her away I just kept listening to the depressing song jared and Lori just took Michelle and lily somewhere else as I just listened to the song. ( Back at music store) Harvey Lincoln decided to help Luna with the business it was now closing time Luna was counting the money and Harvey was cleaning sence he likes to clean things and Lincoln was organizing the CDs and soon the gang walked out turning off the lights and locking up the store and Luna Harvey and Lincoln took the bus home sence I am the only one with a car when they walked it they heard the sounds of depressing music playing. Jared there you guys are! Harvey what's going on? Jared well cody is listening to sad depressing music that made the babies cry and Lori is talking to Bobby like always! Harvey weres Michelle? Jared upstairs with lily! Harvey thanks harvey walks upstairs to get Michelle. Jared so whats up with cody? Lincoln he thinks he killed kurt cobaine with a letter he wrote to him weeks before his suicide jared what? Lincoln yeah he told Harvey about it and Harvey told me and we told Luna! Jared oh jeez! Clyde walks in clyde hey guys whats going on? Lincoln cody thinks he killed kurt cobaine? Clyde what? Lori what's going? Clyde oh hey lori! Lincoln cody thinks he killed kurt cobaine Lori what? Lincoln yeah apparently he wrote a letter to kurt about him about his music how dislike the song rape me and other songs and weeks later kurt shot himself and now he thinks his letter is what killed him Lori and Clyde oh jeez! Jared that's what I said? Harvey walks down with Michelle in his arms upon hearing the song that's playing Michelle starts crying. Jared Yeah I don't thinks she likes that song that much! Clyde we gotta do something Luna I know tommorow a few members of nirvana are coming tommorow maby we could invite them over and hopefully they will forgive cody! Lincoln you think it will work? Luna I hope Lincoln I know Lori give me your phone! Lori why? Lincoln if you give me your phone I'll leave alone all day tomorrow Lori just give Lincoln her Nokia phone and starts calling ( the next day ) I had felt better I was selling music to customers again and I was listening to another song ( the song tubthumping by chumbawamba 1997) all of a sudden a couple of guys walk into the music store with Harvey Lincoln jared clyde and Luna buy there sides. Me hello how can I help you all of a sudden I realize who they were Pat smear Dale cover and Dave grohi the band members of nirvana me uh what's going? Harvey they are here to help you! Dale cover yeah we heard that you think our former member kurt killed himself becuse of you! Me yes it's true Pat smear but you didn't ! Me I didn't? Dave grohi no you didnt! Dale cover you see Kurt has been messed up quit sometime and he took heroine and it's been believe thats why he committed suicide! Me but what about my letter jared you mean this letter apparently the letter never reached kurt me really Dale yeah the letter reached me instead possibly by mistake me so I never killed kurt dale no no you didn't! Me thank thank you so much dale your welcome! Me by the way were the others? Dale oh they are some where else! me oh well there is one Nirvana song I like! Dale what's that? I put the song on and smells like a teen spirit starts playing and we just happily rocked to the song. THE END


	4. Chapter 4

In the cd store i was selling concert tickets with the computer. Me Luna" this thing isn't working Luna" let me see. Luna" hmm well I see you want tickets to see ace of base is that right? The coustomer yes that's rigth. Luna" well just give me a minute. Luna starts typing up the the tickets and then prints them. And gives them to the coustomer. Luna"okay here you go. The coustomer thanks. The coustomer" walks away. Me" well another secsessful coustomer. Soon Harvey walks in with a nervous look on his face. Me" Harvey what's wrong? Harvey" well tonight's the bee gees one night only concert and I wanna take fee to see the concert with me. Me" ah that pink girl with the crazy hair? Harvey" yes that's the one I wanna ask her out to the concert. Me" ah don't worry Harvey I am sure she is gonna want to come with you I mean you are the sweetest nicess bird ever I am sure she wants to be with you. The blue bird smiles. Harvey aww thanks Cody you know I will ask her. Harvey walks out of the store. ( Elsewhere ) Jared and Lincoln were playing with the n 64 with Michelle and lily watching him sence Michelle and lily are having a playdate. Jared yes Jared had won. Jared you see that girls? Both lily and Michelle were just looking at the screen not even paying attention. Lincoln well congrats jared. Jared alright then. Harvey just walks in, Harvey hey Jared how are you? Jared" doing okay just showing lily and Michelle some video games what's up with you? Harvey oh well tonight's the bee gees concert and I wanna ask fee out. Jared ah. Harvey got advice? Jared" just ask her out and I am sure shell say yes. But what if she rejects me? Jared" oh I am sure she'll wanna be with you I mean your the sweetest nicess bird ever I am sure she wants to be with you. Harvey" that's what Cody said. Jared really huh. Harvey yeah. ( At fees tree ) me hey fee were are you? Fee I am right here. ( Shows fee rigth behind me ) Me aahh don't scare me like that. Fee" sorry so what do you want? Me Harvey wants to ask you out to a concert. Fee really? Me yeah so will you go? Fee that depends fee checks her daily planner to find it empty. Fee well sence there's nothing in my planner I'll go. Me yes Harvey will be so happy to hear that. Fee okay then. I just walk away ( back at the CD store ) me well Luna how's the ticket thing going on? Luna it's slow actually. Me well you like to come to the bee gees concert with me becuse we are gonna need tickets. Luna well I am not a huge bee gees fan but I'll see what I can do. Me" thanks. ( At fees tree) Harvey okay Harvey you can do this fee fee. I am rigth here shows fee rigth behind harvey. Harvey ahh don't scare me like that. Fee sorry and before you ask yes I'll go to the concert with you. Harvey really how did you know? Fee Cody came and covered for you. Harvey oh well okay then. Fee he told me that you can thank him later. Harvey okay then ( Soon ) we got ready for the concert were we just got ready in regular fashion. Me okay guys who's ready For some fun and music? Everyone me. Okay then. Soon we got into my car and we drove to the concert. And we turned in our tickets and we proceed to enter and there we just started to have take our seats. Soon the bee gees began to play a song ( the song alone by the bee gees 1997 ) we just listened to the song it was so beautiful and great both Harvey and fee seamed to enjoy it. Harvey having fun fee? Fee yeah sort of the song is nice though. Harvey well what else do you have in mind. Fee sees my car keys. Fee hey Cody can I see your car keys? Me uh why? Fee oh becuse I left something and I need it. Me uh okay hurry back. I give my car keys to fee. Fee thanks. I just continued to listen to the song while Harvey and fee walk to the parking lot. Harvey okay were at the car what was it you wanted to get? Fee oh get in the car. Harvey why? Fee just do it. Harvey just got into the car and fee just went to the Drivers seat. And turned the car on. Harvey uh what are you doing? Fee oh you'll find out. The car starts moving. Harvey realizes that fee is taking him somewhere. Back at the concert we were listening to another song ( the song I could love you more by the bee gees 1997 ) but soon I realize that Harvey and fee have been gone for quite some time. Me Jared how long is it sence Harvey and fee were like gone? Jared uh they have been gone for ten minutes. I just look at Jared with a serious face. ( At a place ) Harvey were are we? Fee oh Harvey you love me do you? Harvey well uh um yes. Fee I thought so sence you love me so much. Fee locks the doors to the car. Fee I am gonna show how much I love you. Harvey begins to sweet uncomfortably uh what are you gonna do. Fee kisses Harvey in the beak shut up Harvey today is you lucky day. (Outside the car ) Harvey uh fee what are you doing? No no those are my pants oh what are you doing now? What no don't touch me there. Aahh the car starts shaking with people wondering what's going on. ( Back at the concert ) me having you guys find them yet? Lincoln no. Jared I am afaid not. Luna well I check the parking lot and well. Me well what? ( At the parking lot ) I just look at the empty spot were my car was. Lincoln well this is bad Luna yeah how are we gonna get home? Me well I geuss we are gonn a have to walk. Lincoln great just great. Me I know. ( Elsewhere ) shows Harvey and fee in my car with no cloths on just a blanket covering Harvey's lower half and fees both upper and lower half just her arms and head were exposed. Fee signs that was great huh Harvey? Harvey just stared wide eyed not looking like he was happy. ( Back at the loud house ) we finally got home we had to walk becuse fee took my car. Lincoln just fell into the couch. Me I can't believe that happened I can't believe I fell for that fee said she left something in the car and all of a sudden the car was gone? And so were Harvey and fee. Lincoln your not the only one who had fallen for fees tricks. Luna yeah. Me yeah well without a car how am I supposed to go to work? Lincoln well i got money for the bus. Me great I just hope what ever Harvey and fee are doing I hope there not wrecking my car and getting themselves killed. Lincoln oh yeah. ( The next day at the CD shop ) shows Luna selling cds to some people while lincoln organizes the cds. Lincoln weres cody? Luna I don't know. All of a sudden I walk in. Me" hey guys sorry I am late because I don't have a car. Luna it's okay. All of a sudden harvey walks in. Me gasp Harvey were have you been weres my car? Harvey fee took it and she took my virginity as well? Me what Harvey yeah. Me oh jeez. Harvey yeah here you go Harvey gave me my car keys. Harvey you probably should clean the inside of your car. Me oh man. Harvey yeah. Me at least I still have my car. Harvey I should go to a pay phone and tell my parents that I am okay. Me okay I give Harvey two quarters for the pay phone. Me well sence I still have my car I can just get to work. ( Elsewhere ) Jared was playing Mario on the n64 with Michelle and lily watching. Jared yes starts luaging oh yes. Jared just continued to play the n64 with lily and Michelle watching. End of chapter


End file.
